


Nobody Told Him, Nobody Said

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Established Relationship, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles find himself thinking about some of the things that nobody ever told him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Told Him, Nobody Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> To 3White_Mage3 because you had me surfing the internet for pictures of Tyler Posey's nekkid butt - how could I not thank you for that?!
> 
> * * *

Nobody told him about this bit. Nobody said that after you take the plunge into having the Big Gay Sex (the capitals were needed because it took him and Derek a good five months to get past blow jobs and hand jobs and good old fashioned frottage) that it felt like your ass was never going to be the same again. That it felt like it was gaping open and kinda pulsing cos your boyfriend had to have a bigger than average dick just like everything else about him was just _more_. Although some of that had to do with the fact that Derek was playing with his ass, fingers dipping in and out, smearing come all over Stiles’ upper thighs in a way that should have been completely icky but was instead really, really horny making. Because he knew that was Derek marking him, making sure the whole world knew that Stiles was his completely and even if it earned him weird looks at the pack meeting tomorrow, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Nobody told him about how his back would ache, although he had sorta read something about it but not taken enough notice of. Obviously Derek had been reading the same stuff because whilst one hand was kneading Stiles’ buttock, the other was resting against his lower spine, sucking away the pain so that all that was left was a pleasureable ache that said the reason Stiles figured he looked and felt so wrecked and well fucked was because he **had** been well fucked. At last. 

Nobody said that having sex made you feel like you’d been running lacrosse suicides, muscles pulling and aching and telling you that you’d exercised even if it was of the horizontal variety (well a couple of the positions had been horizontal—at least he thought so, because a lot of it was blurry in his memory). Nobody ever said that taking up yoga might be a prerequisite for successful gay sex because he was pretty sure his legs had been beside his head for a while there—not that he’d been complaining at the time because Derek had been looking down at him, beautiful green eyes hazy with passion, sweat running from his face onto Stiles’ own as he groaned and moaned Stiles’ name, hips moving so powerfully that Stiles was pretty sure there had to be something supernatural about the way he could swivel them. 

Of course, the only person he’d ever really talked sex with was Scott so maybe that was why he was so lacking in information. Scott talked about how it made him feel to look into Allison’s eyes; how cute she looked when she smiled up at him; how it made his heart feel—he didn’t talk about his hips hurting, or the bruises caused by smacking your head on the headboard before you managed to get your arms there to brace yourself for those pounding thrusts that felt like they were going _through_ your body instead of just as deep as it was possible to go. 

And he wasn’t sure he would have wanted to hear from Scott how it felt when the person that you had shared all of that with pushed themselves up the bed and lay next to you so that your bodies were touching from shoulder to feet; when they laid a kiss on your shoulder so soft that it felt like a feather; how it felt when they looked you in the eyes and even if they didn’t say the words, you _felt_ what they were saying because they trusted you enough to lay next to you, open and vulnerable. 

Nobody told you any of that. But maybe it was because it felt so much better to find out for yourself.

~ o o O o o ~


End file.
